


Morning After

by hybryd0



Series: Southern Comfort [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the party Sam reveals something to Blaine and they take a new step in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Southern Comfort (I call it my porn glazed with plot) and also answering the following prompt: Blam; Not sure if you’re still taking prompts, but if you are, could you maybe do one where it’s Sam’s first time bottoming?

Blaine struggled with a drunk, uncooperative Sam who seemed much more interested in trying to be some kind of sexy octopus than help get him to bed. The rest of the party guests had already said good night and Blaine was starting to think he’d made a mistake by not sending Sam with Joe or Jake to take him home. His boyfriend was horny and insistent and of course Blaine wanted him, but he wasn’t going to do anything with him when he was so drunk.

“C’mon darlin’, we got the house to ourselves,” Sam slurred. He was trying to get one hand down the back of Blaine’s pants as they were stumbling up the stairs.

“Oh my god, Sam, knock it off,” Blaine growled and tried to smack the hand away while keeping his drunk ass boyfriend from toppling down the stairs.

“You like it,” Sam said and his lips slid wetly over Blaine’s neck sending a shiver down his spine.

“I would like to get you safely to the top of the stairs without either of us falling,” Blaine replied and tried to bend out of Sam’s reach.

Finally Blaine managed to get Sam to the top of the stairs and into his room. He dumped Sam onto the bed, then squawked as Sam continued his sexy octopus impression by trying to drag him down too. Blaine was starting to wonder if the alcohol had actually given him extra limbs because trying to get away from Sam seemed nearly impossible.

“C’mon darlin’, I want you so bad,” Sam said and managed to get one hand down the back of Blaine’s pants to grope his ass. “I want you to fuck me.”

Blaine groaned softly at the pleasurable sensation before he came back to his senses and jerked himself away from Sam. “I said no, Sam. If you can’t keep your paws to yourself I’ll go sleep in the guest room.”

“But I’m so horny,” Sam pouted.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have been running your mouth about how it feels to have sex with me in front of our friends and you wouldn’t have this problem,” Blaine barked. “And for the record there will be no blowing me later for everyone to be happy.”

“Aw c’mon, you ruin all my fun,” Sam said, still pouting. His lips looked even bigger like that and Blaine really did want to run his tongue over them and kiss them, but he knew Sam wouldn’t be able to stop at that in his current state.

“Sam,” Blaine said sternly. “Are you going to be able to behave or do I need to go sleep in another room?”

“Noooo,” Sam said, making grabby hands at Blaine. “I’ll be good, don’t leave meee.”

Blaine rolled his eyes but went about getting both of them ready for bed. He was almost positive that Sam wouldn’t be sleeping through the night and that all the alcohol he’d had would catch up with him. He was just glad they didn’t have school and could sleep through the day.

He turned off the light and then climbed into the bed behind Sam, wrapped an arm around his waist and held him tight. Most of the time Sam was the big spoon because they just liked the way they fit that way, but Blaine wanted to keep a hold of Sam to prevent him from rolling around. Sam sighed and pushed back into his hold, but he was good like he’d said he would be and didn’t try anything. Within a few minutes Blaine felt Sam’s breathing even out and only a little while after that Blaine fell asleep.

~~~~~

At first Blaine thought he was still dreaming, but then he caught the whiff of old alcohol breath and realized that the pleasant kisses and nips to his neck were real. He jolted awake and shoved Sam away from him. He sat up and rubbed at his face before turning an incredulous look at his boyfriend.

“Did you think waking me up with sex would erase what you did last night?”

Sam sighed and shrank back. “No..maybe...yes?” He puffed up then and scowled. “What do you care? I outed myself, everyone already knew you were gay.”

“What do I care?” Blaine said. He saw Sam deflate as his boyfriend realized the danger laced in Blaine’s otherwise calm voice. “You were describing in detail what it felt like to have sex with me, Sam. To our friends, Sam. In. Detail.”

Sam raised his hands and his face clearly pleaded for Blaine not to eat him. “I’m sorry, that wasn’t right of me.”

“You’re damn right it wasn’t right of you. Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was for me? I’ve never been so mortified in my life, Sam.”

Sam looked so genuinely upset that Blaine felt bad for just a minute, but then he remembered that the likes of Jake and Ryder had heard Sam describe what it felt like to have sex with him and his righteous anger returned.

“Then you had the audacity to say you wanted me to--to fuck you. So, what, you have to be drunk for that?”

“What? No,” Sam said quickly. He picked idly at the sheets beneath him. “I just...I guess the alcohol gave me the courage to say what I wanted--liquid courage, y’know?”

Blaine stared at Sam. “What?”

“I haven’t known how to ask,” Sam said, rubbing at the back of his neck. “You always seem to enjoy it when I’m doing it to you and, well, I’m curious.”

“Oh..”

It wasn’t like Blaine hadn’t thought of it before. He wanted to do everything with Sam, but he’d been afraid to ask. Blaine wasn’t really sure how much would be too much to ask of Sam who was just starting to really come to terms with the fluidity of his sexuality. He didn’t want to push him or worse, scare him off.

“You really want to?” Blaine asked, still feeling somewhat cautious about the topic.

Sam risked a smile. “Yes, B, I really want to feel what it’s like to switch.” His smile turned a little more wicked and he scooted a little closer. “Don’t suppose I can make it up to you with sex now?”

Blaine felt heat stir in his belly; Sam looking at him like that usually meant very good things for him. And really what were his options? Stay mad at Sam for something he’d apologized for and leave both of them unsatisfied, or accept his apology and explore the new step in their sex life which would be much more satisfying. With those options Blaine didn’t have to debate for long.

Reaching out Blaine took a hold of the collar of Sam’s shirt and pulled him in, smashing their mouths together. He bit at Sam’s bottom lip harder than necessary as one last punishment for his transgressions before he deepened the kiss. With his hand still tangled in Sam’s shirt, Blaine felt more than heard the rumble of pleasure in Sam’s throat. 

Sam was the one who broke the kiss to slide his mouth down Blaine’s jaw, using his nose to nudge Blaine’s head up so that he could find that one spot on Blaine’s neck that seemed more sensitive than anything else. Blaine panted and groaned softly as Sam sucked at that spot, laving it with his tongue. Sam’s breath was hot and electrifying against his skin and Blaine’s hips rolled of their own accord, seeking the friction he desperately needed.

Sam continued his path downward until his mouth found one of Blaine’s nippples sending a jolt through his body. One of Sam’s calloused fingers found Blaine’s other nipple and together they served to further torture him in the best way. Blaine gasped and arched into the dual sensations, fingers tangling in Sam’s hair to hold him in place.

“God,” Blaine breathed out. He felt Sam’s lips curl into a smile against his skin and knew what was coming before Sam even pulled away.

“You can just call me Sam.”

Blaine rolled his eyes and yanked a little on Sam’s hair. Sam’s hips stuttered down against him and a moan was pulled from deep in his chest. Blaine did it again, grinning at the reaction it got. Sam dropped his head to kiss down Blaine’s body, and Blaine could feel the heightened eagerness and desperation in the way Sam was breathing heavily and the hard press of his lips against Blaine’s skin.

Sam tucked his fingers under the waistband of Blaine’s pajama bottoms and pulled them down just a little. He nuzzled at the soft skin there and picked a spot just under it to latch onto. Blaine gasped as Sam sucked hard and knew without a shadow of a doubt that his boyfriend had just purposefully left a mark. They’d been so careful not to do that anywhere anyone could see it and start asking questions they weren’t ready to answer.

“Saaam,” Blaine whined, letting his hips rock up to encourage his boyfriend to keep going.

Sam shot him one of those wicked grins of his and one of his big, strong hands wrapped around Blaine’s hip and pinned him down. His cock twitched at the reminder of how strong Sam was and how good it felt for him to use that strength on him in certain instances.

Finally, finally, Sam’s mouth was where he wanted it most albeit with Blaine’s pajama bottoms still in the way. His lips skimmed over the outline of Blaine’s erection and only Sam’s hands on his hips kept him from thrusting, a low whine rising in his chest at his boyfriend’s horrible teasing. Sam licked and sucked at him through the fabric until it was soaking wet and clinging obviously to Blaine, leaving no doubt just how turned on Blaine was.

“Sam, please,” Blaine gasped out, body trembling.

“Shhhh,” Sam soothed, petting Blaine’s hip before moving to hook his fingers under the waistband of the pants to pull them down. Sam kissed down his thigh and down his calf as he exposed each new inch of skin. “I got you, darlin, I got you.”

Blaine couldn’t help the quivering of his muscles as Sam settled between his legs. He knew that Sam was most likely starting with something familiar that they both enjoyed to get them settled and relaxed before going into something new. It wasn’t new for Blaine, he and Kurt had switched often, but it was new for Sam and it was new for Blaine with Sam and that felt monumental. And since they were both big on foreplay to get warmed up, it was really only natural for them to fall into a familiar scenario.

Sam kissed from the tender skin behind his knee up to the soft skin of his inner thigh. Blaine’s hips rolled up as Sam’s cheek brushed against his cock as Sam continued kissing up his hip until his mouth found the head of his cock where it rested against his skin. Blaine was afraid his boyfriend would continue teasing, but Sam took him in his mouth and swallowed him down in one smooth bob of his head. Blaine gasped and arched up before Sam’s hands pinned him down again.

“Oh Sam,” Blaine said, tangling his fingers in Sam’s hair. Sam hummed as he brought his head back up and Blaine couldn’t help but tug at his hair. Blaine felt the bed move as Sam bucked his own hips against the mattress and he groaned, panting as if he couldn’t get enough air.

They’d quickly learned that though the term was crude, dick sucking lips definitely applied to what Sam had. His mouth was so talented and he actually enjoyed the act so much that it was pretty easy for them both to get lost in it. There was no rush, just the sloppy slide of Sam’s lips and every touch of his tongue teasing in all the best places.

As much as Blaine would have loved to just let Sam continue, they had other ideas in mind and it was all going to be over too soon if the tightening in his belly was any indication. He tugged a little more urgently at Sam’s hair and his boyfriend pulled back was a indecent pop, wiping the spit from his swollen red lips. Anyone who saw Sam would know exactly what he’d been up to. Blaine tugged a little harder and Sam took the hint and slid up his body and into a sloppy, wet kiss.

While they were kissing, Blaine slowly urged Sam over so that their positions were switched and Blaine was hovering over Sam. “Do you still want to do this, Sam?”

“Yes,” Sam said, leaning up to give Blaine a soft kiss. “I want to experience everything with you.”

Blaine grinned, stomach quivering with excitement, and he crawled over to the bedside table to grab a condom and lube from the drawer. He crawled back over to Sam and leaned down to kiss him again, deep and wet. He slid one hand down Sam’s chest, tracing his fingers over his abs before slipping his hand under the waistband of Sam’s boxers to wrap around his hard cock. Sam moaned into his mouth and arched up into his fist, hands going to grasp at Blaine’s back.

Blaine moved his hand on Sam’s cock, running his thumb around the head on the upstroke, and dropped his head to nip at Sam’s neck. It was Sam’s turn to pant as Blaine stroked him slowly, not quite teasing but not being anywhere near satisfying either. Blaine thought he’d have to get Sam distracted by the pleasure before moving on, but Sam started begging him to do more and Blaine was more than ready to go on.

Blaine slid down Sam’s body and pulled his boxers off as he went. Sam raised his hips to help and Blaine couldn’t help but lean down and take advantage of Sam’s cock being right there; he licked a line up the underside and took a second to dip his tongue into the slit, moving with Sam as he rolled his hips up. He loved how reactive Sam was; every little touch got a quiver of muscle or a breathy sigh.

Pulling away, Blaine grabbed the lube and and squeezed some on his fingers before moving to lay between Sam’s legs. “Are you ready?”

“So ready.”

Blaine grinned and his lips were still curled up as he leaned down to take one of Sam’s balls into his mouth. At the same time he brought one of his lube slick fingers up to push one slowly inside. He stopped when Sam clenched up and moved his mouth to suck Sam’s cock back into his mouth. Sam groaned and bucked up into Blaine’s mouth as he bobbed his head, teasing with his tongue, and waiting until he felt Sam start to relax a little before continuing to push his finger in.

“Oh god,” Sam panted and reached down to entangle his fingers in Blaine’s hair, pulling whenever Blaine did something that must have felt exceptionally good.

Blaine continued to lavish attention to Sam’s cock while slowly getting Sam used to his fingers. It seemed that the added sensations allowed Sam to adjust to the feeling fairly fast and once Blaine found his prostate, Sam was eagerly bucking back on his fingers. Sam was so hot and responsive, squeezing around Blaine’s finger, that Blaine couldn’t help but hump the bed as he thought about how good that would feel once he was inside.

With one last lap at the head, Blaine pulled off and wiped the trail of spit from his mouth before looking up Sam’s body. “Please tell me you’re ready.”

“Yes, please, just c’mon.”

Blaine pulled his fingers out and sat up to grab the condom. Rolling it on himself was an act of self control as he tried not to thrust into his own fist for satisfaction. He stroked some more lube on until he was sure there was enough and then tossed the bottle away.

“I think this will work best if you’re on your hands and knees,” Blaine said, continuing to slowly stroke himself as he observed his boyfriend spread out in front of him.

Blaine expected Sam to complain a little, maybe state that he wanted to see Blaine’s face, but Sam only moved around until he was in the position Blaine wanted. A hot rush went through him and Blaine felt like he had to squeeze the base of his cock lest the fun be over too soon. Once he was sure he was more in control of himself, Blaine moved up right behind Sam and stroked his clean hand down Sam’s back, shivering in delight at the way Sam’s muscles rippled under his touch.

“You’re so hot,” Blaine said, almost awestruck. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen Sam’s body from almost every angle--naked or clothed---but having Sam in front of him on his hands and knees ready a waiting for Blaine to push inside him was a whole new level of sexy.

“C’mon, B,” Sam whined. He wiggled his ass at Blaine, and Blaine couldn’t resist the temptation to smack it. “Hey!”

“Not into pain?” Blaine teased and Sam huffed at him.

Blaine took himself in hand and rubbed the tip of his cock around Sam’s entrance before starting to push in. Sam immediately tensed and Blaine stopped and waited until Sam relaxed again before he pushed in some more. Blaine reached around and wrapped his fist around Sam to stroke him back to hardness as well as give him some pleasure to take away from the uncomfortable feeling. After a couple more minutes of stopping and starting, Blaine hips were finally flush against Sam’s ass.

“Oh god that’s weird, a good weird, but weird,” Sam said.

Blaine couldn’t help himself as he leaned his forehead against Sam’s back to laugh because only his boyfriend would say weird was good.

“S’okay, B, you can move.”

Blaine pressed a soft kiss to the skin beneath his mouth before he straightened up again and started a slow pace just to test Sam’s reaction. Almost immediately Sam pushed back against him and whispered for him to go faster. Blaine sped up the motion of his hips a little, but it wasn’t until he felt Sam jolt and squeeze around him that he knew he could actually go a satisfying speed.

“Oh fuck, Blaine,” Sam panted as Blaine hit a steady rhythm that had the bed rocking against the wall.

With the long buildup and prolonged satisfaction, it didn’t take long before Sam was quaking and moaning Blaine’s name, desperate for release. Blaine stroked him faster and thrust as hard as he dared to with it being Sam’s first time on the receiving end. Blaine felt Sam’s orgasm building in the way he was practically shoving himself back on Blaine’s cock until he finally hit his climax.

Between the sensations of Sam’s body spasming around him and the fact that he’d been ready to have a premature problem before he’d even gotten inside, it didn’t take long before he was shaking and crying out Sam’s name as he thrust into him one last time. He stayed buried inside as waves of pleasure rocked his body and carried his mind away on clouds of awesome. He felt so good that he almost didn’t want to come back to himself, but gradually the intense pleasure subsided to something warm and fuzzy in his limbs and he made himself move.

Pulling out of Sam slowly and tenderly, Blaine disposed of the condom and went to fetch a warm washcloth to clean up with. Sam was loose limbed and content to let Blaine move him around, even when Blaine made him roll over to the dry side of the bed. When Blaine was satisfied that they were as clean as they were going to be without showers, he tossed the washcloth toward the bathroom and crawled into bed, curling up into Sam’s arms. It didn’t take long for both sleepily sated boys to fall into an easy, peaceful slumber.


End file.
